Heiiyo Tenshi
'''Heiiyo Tenshi is the youngest of the "Tenshi Brothers". He was given the name of "Tenshi" at the age of 8 by the "Unkown Force". His name means the "Plainer Angel" which is also his alias. He does not belong to any guild.' Background Heiiyo's original name is unknown because he was raised by mountain lions. The only evidence of his age is a pendant with his birthdate on it. During his 8th birthday he encounter the "Unkown Force" which taught him "Bio-Magic". However, this training took two years in the other dimension, which was 10 minutes in the real world, because he also needed to learn how to speak. When his training was complete, he encountered poachers that killed his lion familly. In a blind fury, he took out the entire team in a split second. He knew that his purpose was to protect all life worth defending. "The Force of Preservation" was his power. Heiiyo, later in his life, learned the wielder type magic "Soul Morph" from his master Buke Mononofu. Heiiyo did, in some point in his life, join a guild though. The Ni-Erimaki Guid, was his second family. They even went to the trouble of giving them their signature red scarf which signified their loyalty along with teaching him some of the guild's sacred "Aura Magic", thinking that he was deffinitley going to stay. When he left, the guild moved on. However there was a handfull of mages who could not let it go. They believed he betrayed them and left with intel about their guild. He is now being tracked down by Mogenhei, a former member of Ni-Erimaki and a current member of "The Five Ookami". Personality/Appearance Heiiyo has blue hair, dark skin, wears a garnet scarf and cloak with matching belts and gloves along with black pants. Heiiyo is funloving, and cherishes all life. He prefers to campout than sleep in. He is very athletic and loves to play games Abilities Not all of Heiiyo's abilities are known.Heiiyo is physically the strongest and fastest, by far, of the "Tenshi Brothers" because of his training while in Ni-Erimaki. His "Bio-Magic" is one that allows the user to basically manipulate his cells to perform physical contact magic. He also uses weilder magic with his sword which was not taught to him by the "Unknown Force". Heiiyo also has "Aura Magic" in his arsenal. -'''Cancel'- the user unsheathes then resheathes his sword and cancels out all long range magic casted on him. Forcing the opponent to fight close combat (unless the opponent realizes the loophole in this spell). The spell turns off when the sword is unsheathed and turns on when it is sheathed. -'Mind Burst'- the user is able to access 100% of his brain. He will think clearly to the point where he can read and understand his opponent's movements so that he may find flaws or weaknesses. -'Nerve Spike'- the user sends a burst of magic energy into his spine, this enhances his 5 senses and his reflexes. -'6th Sense'- the user is able to detect magical energy including where it is coming from and how strong it is. This helps when an enemy is hidden. -'Natural Gift'- the user can infuse himself with surrounding plantlife. He can then phase in and out of nearby trees and other plants and attack from them. When Heiiyo's sword is completley usheathed, he can use a weilder magic called "Soul Morph". This magic allows him to tap into his inner animal. Each animal in his arsenal has a different type of magic -'Lion Soul'- the user uses ground type magic with his sword. In this state his speed in decrease, but his power sky-rockets. -'Shark Soul'- the user unlocks water based magic. In this state strength is weekend but his speed is increased. -'Eagle Soul'- the user unlocks wind based magic. In this state his accuracy is increased but his resistance is lowered. -'Aura Fist'- the user creates a fist of magical energy coming from his fists. This allows him to use hand to hand combate on caster type mages. -'Aura Blocking Fists'- two large magical arms are created to block large scale moves using the magical energy in both the user's arms. Weakness When his sword is unsheathed, he is vulnerable to caster magic. All of his "Soul Morph" spells lower a physical aspect, hindering his advantage in close combat in some cases. While using "Natural Gift", Heiiyo cannot attack the opponent unless at least his entire upper body, down to his waiste, is exposed. The magics he gains through soul morph is weaker than the actual. The point of it is to face different types of foes.